Interception
by CleverMessenger
Summary: Guzma X OC Basically Maia is in Alola doing research and comes across the oddly charismatic boss of Team Skull. A sequel to the Hardenship fanfic I wrote (Lava). Rated M for later chapters. Updates once or twice a week.
1. Engagement

~Engagement~

The hottest Hoenn family was the happiest it's been. Seven years have passed and both Team Aqua and Team Magma joined forces to clean the world of litter and human ruin, the peaceful way. They now called themselves Team Lava. One day Maia came back to base to find Archie proposing to Maxie.

"It's been too long that I've held off Maxie. I'm not the best with words like you are, but you're the only man for me. Maxie, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Archie said on one knee. Maxie adjusted his glasses before clearing his throat. Neither of them had noticed Maia watching with her video recorder. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"You oaf! Of course I'll marry you!" He said clearly happy. Archie brought him in for a bear hug which eventually lead to a heated kiss. Maia snuck up to her room giddily. That night at the dining hall the couple announced their engagement to the whole team. Everyone celebrated with the greatest happiness.

After the feast Archie, Maxie, and Maia sat down to discuss plans for the wedding.

"Well, it would be on an exotic island of course." Maxie said writing his idea in a notepad.

"That sounds good with me. I'm just happy you said yes."

"Archie, I don't think I could say no after what we've been through together." Maxie said smiling at his fiancé. Archie smiled back flashing his shark like teeth. Maia sighed happily, her dads were the cutest thing.

"Now, Maia, what do you think? Do you have any idea where we should have the ceremony?"

"Well, maybe you could hold the ceremony in the Cave of Origin. It's a huge part of our lives after all. Annnnd... I was thinking that you could have your honey moon in Alola."

"I think both of those ideas are wonderful. Archie, what do you think?" Maxie said writing more pristine notes. Archie was staring with a dreamy look on his face at Maxie and Maia couldn't help but chuckle.

"Archie?" Maxie asked scrunching his face.

"Sorry babe, you're super cute."

"I asked you a question."

"OHHH! Hah! Yes. I think those ideas are good. Maia, why don't you scope out Alola for us? I kind of want to spend a few months with Maxie." Maxie said hinting at some privacy. Maia nodded vigorously.

"Alrighty! You two plan that wedding of yours and be the best dads ever. And I'll do some digging in Alola to see if it's a good honey moon spot." Maia said excitedly. Her Politoed ran into the room and started to clap happily. Maia hugged the squishy frog Pokemon and ran with it to her quarters to pack for the long trip. Maxie and Archie smiled at each other proud of how endearing their daughter was.

After Maia was finished Maxie contacted professor Kukui and told him that his daughter was going to be living in Alola for awhile. Kukui being the gentleman he was invited her to stay with him. Maia agreed and in the next few days she arrived with her Pokemon in Alola. Instead of Rayquaza Maia brought Ariados with her.

Once she got off the ship she saw the professor waving to her. Maia ran over to him and gave him a bear hug. She was stronger than she knew and Kukui was almost crushed. He gasped a little before she stepped away.

"Hi! You must be Maia. Maxie has told me a lot about Hoenn's champion." Kukui spoke with a Spanish accent, Maia smiled at how warm he was.

"I'm sure he has! I have to thank you so much for letting me stay with you for a few months."

"It's no problem at all. I make it my duty to help trainers who come to Alola. Do you think you'll attempt the trials?"

"I think I will. Is there a Pokemon league here?" Maia asked picking up her Politoed. Kukui chuckled.

"It's in the making, I'm sure when you finish your trials you'll be one of the first to challenge it."

"Oooh~ Ok. So, where can I get some good food here?" Maia asked. Kukui beamed at this question.

"Well, I think you'll have no issue of finding excellent cuisine here in Alola. I know the best place for Malasada."

"What's Malasada?" Maia asked setting her Politoed down.

The pair walked to the nearest Malasada stand that just happened to be near the Pokemon center for a limited time.

"That, is Malasada." Kukui said pointing to the cart. Maia inhaled and caught a whiff of the delicious Alolan special.

"OH GOD THAT SMELLS SO GOOD!" Maia swooned. The walk to the stand was interrupted when she saw two seedy characters pressuring a kid with a black Ratata. She heard of Alolan Pokemon and their forms changing. The poor toddler was crying. Her instincts kicked in and she sent out her Politoed. The shady characters turned around to see her.

"Who are you? Are you going to give your Pokemon to Team Skull too girly?" The one said flamboyantly gesturing with his arms. Maia noticed the other one doing the same thing. She sweat dropped. Looks like the research for her father would have to wait. She made it a personal vendetta to stop evil organizations when she came across them.

"No, I'm here to protect the Pokemon you're stealing. Politoed, use Surf on those two idiots!" Politoed obediently let loose a tsunami sized wave on the two shady characters knocking them out instantly. Politoed stood over the Ratata shielding it with water absorb. Maia cheered and walked over to the child who stopped crying.

"It's ok, your Ratata is safe. Now go on home." Maia said as the child's Ratata happily went back to its trainer. The child beamed at Maia and took off laughing happily. Maia noticed the two identically dressed goons getting up to leave, almost nearly recovered.

"Hey you two. You have some explaining to do." She said as Kukui folded his arms. He was happy to see that you were no push over when it came to evil organizations.

"W-what do you want?" The one asked shivering. They were soaking wet and their clothes clung to them. Maia chuckled.

"I want you to tell me why you were stealing Pokemon from an innocent toddler." Maia said her glasses flashing menacingly.

"W-we were just following our bosses orders to steal Pokemon from people." They said clinging to the other person. They were just as cold.

"Who's your boss?" Maia asked annoyed.

"The boss is our boy Guzma." They said finally running off. Once they were gone Maia sighed turning to Kukui who was munching on some kind of bread.

"What the hell are you doing? You just let me deal with Pokemon thieves and you're eating some random thing." Maia stated a little annoyed. This wasn't really what she wanted to be doing on her vacation from Team Lava.

"The reason I didn't interfere was because you're Hoenn's champion. I figured you could handle them. Though I'm sorry. I bought you some too."

Maia huffed and took the bread like food from Kukui. It was still warm and smelled delicious.

"What is this?" She asked munching on it.

"That is Malasada. Alola's known for it." Kukui said finishing his. Maia's eyes widened and she devoured the bun like food almost instantly.

"This is so good! I'm definitely coming back!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" Kukui said beaming.

She then turned her attention back to the idiots who were stealing Pokemon from the toddler.  
"So, who were they? Is there a evil team infestation in Alola too?" Maia asked picking up her Politoed again, it loved being held.

"Those goons are part of Team Skull. Guzma their boss used to be my good friend." The mood changed drastically.

"What happened?"

"I don't really like talking about it. Perhaps I'll tell you later." Kukui said avoiding her gaze. Maia dropped the topic fast.

"Let's go home. It's been a long day for you I'm sure. I'll prepare you for your trials tomorrow." Kukui said leading Maia to his lab.

Maia set her things down and released the Pokemon that could fit in the room. The room Kukui gave her was a quite spacious loft. She changed and got her communicator out to contact her dads. Archie was the one to pick up.

"MAXIE! Babe! Maia is calling us!" Archie called from across the room. Maia saw Maxie walk over to the communicator with his bath robe on. She wondered what the two were up to before she called.

"Hello Maia! How are things down in Alola?" Maxie asked as Archie wrapped his arms around him.

"Pretty good so far. I stopped two goons from stealing a Ratata from a toddler. It was annoying." Maia said in a Maxie fashion. Maxie smiled at her.

"You're beginning to sound like me. Maia, just have a good time down there." Maxie said relaxing.

"That's my girl! Beating up goons on her first day! You make me so proud." Archie said happily.

"Anyways, Maia? Will you be completing the trials?" Maxie asked.

"I think so. It'll be a good way to travel around Alola, even though it'll be a piece of cake." Maia said looking at her sleeping Pokemon. Most of them took up the space on the bed only leaving their trainer a small rectangle of space for Maia.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. Please keep in touch with us and don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Maxie said yawning. Maia yawned as well and said her goodnights. Finally walking over to collapse on the bed next to Politoed and Gengar.

Meanwhile. —  
"You idiots!" A voice angrily shouted.

"Sorry boss! W-we didn't know. Ya just told us to steal Pokemon." One of the grunts from earlier said cowering a bit.

"NOT FROM TODDLERS! AT LEAST 11 YEARS OLD."

"Well, we tried to steal from the girl who stopped us. B-but she was extremely powerful yo."

"Who stopped you?" Guzma asked frowning.

"Some girl, she told us that she's here to protect the Pokemon we steal."

"Heh, word travels fast in Alola. That's good. You're dismissed." Guzma said waving his hand towards the door.

"T-thanks boss! You the best!" The pair chimed scurrying away. Once they were gone Guzma cackled to himself. An extremely strong trainer? In Alola? Here to defeat Team Skull? This was surely something worth checking out for himself.


	2. Ya Boi

The next morning

Maia awoke with Politoed staring down at her from her stomach. That frog was the cutest thing in her whole world.

"All right Squishy, let's go get something to eat." Maia said to the frog on her stomach. It rolled off of and she stood. Her other Pokemon were already waiting in their Pokeballs to go.. Politoed clapped and cried out cheerfully.

Kukui was waiting at the table with fresh berries and what looked like a breakfast Malasada.

"Morning Maia! Sleep well?" Kukui asked.

"Yep! Nothing from Darkrai." Maia said cheerfully. She set her bag down on the table and lifted Politoed into the chair next to her.

"You really love your Politoed don't you Maia?" Kukui asked putting an empty plate in front of her. Maia took some berries and a small corner of the Malasada. Alolan food was definitely five star, she would have to relay that back to her dads.

"Yep! He's the best. Out of all my Pokemon, he's been with me the longest. Right Politoed?" Maia asked the frog. It nodded and ate some Sitrus berries taking one for later.

"Well, I have some things to give you before you go off on your journey. A Pokedex update, and some spending money." Kukui said. Maia's eyes widened, she was getting free stuff and it wasn't even time for her to set out.

"All right! Here's my Pokedex, and thank you so much! I ran out of max potions back in Hoenn."

"Here you are. I'll only be a second with your dex." Kukui said taking the red item from her hand and giving her about 5000 Poke. He fiddled a bit with it and added something like a second screen.

"I don't have any more Rotom dex, but this one will be just as good."

"Thanks Professor. I'll be off!" Maia said and set off with a full stomach.

Along the way to her first trial she encountered all sorts of new Pokemon which she caught and sent to box system. Her first trial was so easy that Maia cleared it in under 5 minutes. Illima was very surprised that it had taken her such a short time to beat the trial.

"If you ever want a good battle I'll be waiting for you." He said running a hand gracefully through his hair. Maia sighed, he was kind of cute, though he reminded her of a certain ex boyfriend. She continued beating the trials until one night she overheard two strangely dressed people in white speaking with each other. Something set her on edge about these people and she sat behind a tree listening.

"I hate working with Team Skull, they're so brutish." One said sighing. The other nodded.

"But, have you seen their boss? He's pretty attractive."

"Are you nuts, he's probably some drug addict or something with that crazy hair. The sooner Lusamine achieves her goal the faster we can dump that horrible team for good."

"I guess, you're right. They don't even share the same goals as we do."

"Rumor has it that Lusamine's only using them to gather Pokemon for her private collection." The one person said a little quietly. Maia had to strain her ears to hear.

"I just wanted to care for Pokemon. I don't want to be in all this political nonsense."

"Well, we're going to be late. Wicke said she needed us back at base for something urgent. I'll meet you back, I'm going to grab some Malasada." The more driven person said. The other person walked away leaving the person completely alone. Maia checked to see if anyone else was around and then walked over to the nicely dressed person. She forgot to check in the trees. Someone was watching her intently. They didn't seem to notice that she practically came out of no-where, which was good for her.

"Hi, I'm new to this region. Could you point me out to the nearest Malasada stand? I hear it's really good." She released Gengar and readied it to use Hypnosis.

"Oh sure miss. I'm heading there now." They said smiling. Maia fake smiled back and ordered Gengar to let loose. She smiled over the deeply sleeping form and took their clothes, it could be useful if she was dealing with two evil organizations in the future. When she heard that someone named Lusamine had a 'private' collection of Pokemon, she knew something was definitely up. She took off with her Gengar in search of more evidence. Before she could get far she heard a large 'thump' directly in front of her. Once the dirt cleared she saw a man in what looked to be a baggy track suit. His hair was messy and he had a odd pair of glasses resting in the messy white locks. He was really attractive in a grungy sort of way. Not someone who Maia usually fell for.

"Hey, I don't really appreciate people dropping down from trees, especially when I'm trying to get somewhere." Maia said crossing her arms. Gengar floated over to the man and faded in and out of view checking them out.

"Call your ghost back before I steal it." The man said. Maia couldn't help but admire his features. He slouched, but she could tell he was pretty tall. Sure he wore baggy clothing, but she wondered what could possibly be underneath. He caught her staring and smirked to himself.

"Like what ya see babe?" He asked tilting his odd glasses. It suddenly dawned on her that this man was the boss of Team Skull, the very one that the two people were talking about. Maia was taken a back by this comment. She decided to roll with his flirting, he wasn't bad on the eyes.

"You mean my Gengar? I enjoy her prescience. The question is, do you like what you see, stranger?" Maia asked with a hand on her hip. The man actually let out a bit of a laugh.

"Who are ya girly? I saw you take out that Aether group member like they were trash."  
"I'm Maia, and I assume you're the leader of Team Skull?" She asked ignoring his question.

"I am in fact, it's your lucky day. I don't get out much." He said frowning.

"How unfortunate. I wouldn't mind seeing more of you. What's your name?" Maia asked as Gengar reappeared behind her. He smirked at her words, it wasn't everyday someone had the guts to flirt with him.  
"It's your boy Guzma, the big bad leader of Team Skull." Guzma said striking a pose. Mais failed at stifling a laugh and he frowned at this.

"Ya got a problem with that yo?" Guzma asked crossing his arms.

"Maybe. Are you gonna stand there all day posing like a Sudowoodo does?" Maia teased.

"What if I do?" He asked as she came closer. Her face came 2 inches from his, her breath tickling his nose. She smelled some kind of hot chocolate and masculine musk on him. She noted that he smelled much more natural than her old boyfriend. She told herself that she shouldn't be thinking about a gang leader like this. His organization literally dealed Pokemon to some crazy person's company.

"I'd have to make you move." She said with lidded eyes. His cheeks heated at her gesture as she practically pushed past him. There was enough room for her go around him, but where was the fun in that?

"Hey, battle me." he called out to her. She turned around and smiled at his request.

"Are you sure you want to challenge the Hoenn Champion?" Maia asked shifting her weight.

"You're the Hoenn Champion? No wonder you creamed my grunts. I have a bone to pick with you."

"I wouldn't mind creaming something else, if you know what I mean… Though I sure hope you know what you're doing G-man. I'm awfully strong." Maia said dramatically.

"One Pokemon against one, no items?" Guzma asked ignoring her flirtation for the time being.

"You sound well read, you also a secret trial captain?" Maia asked. This struck a nerve with him and she noticed. She regretted saying that.

"No, I'm too good for those goody goodies anyway." Guzma said sending out a Pokemon she'd never seen before.

"What is that?" Maia asked sending out her Gengar who was eager to fight, it'd been a while.

"This here is Golisopod, and he's gonna wreck you." Guzma said laughing. Maia sighed figuring it was a bug type based upon it's features.

"Alrighty, you go first." Maia said wanting to see how exactly strong this man bragged he was.

"Wrong move, Golisopod, use First Impression!" Guzma ordered. Gengar's Hp fell 35%, Maia was surprised, maybe he was stronger than most she decided to end the battle quickly.

"All right, Gengar, use Thunder. I've seen enough." Maia said as dark clouds gathered over Golisopod. In one bright flash, Golisopod fainted. Guzma's eyes widened.

"You're incredibly strong." He said returning Golisopod. Maia half smiled.

"You're one of the first people who damage Gengar that much, and in just one turn too." Guzma's mood brightened at this.

"Well, I am pretty strong. What'd you say about creaming something earlier anyway?" Guzma said knowing full well what she said. Maia turned on her heals.

"Maybe you'll find out one day. You're pretty cute, maybe we'll battle again someday." She said walking.

"I ain't cute! I'm metal as hell!" He called out to her. Maia just waved behind her laughing.

Guzma had his interest piqued. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to see her again.


	3. Guzma

Two weeks had passed and Maia cleared 2 more trials. She stopped a series of grunts who tried to interfere.  
"Tell your big bad boss Guzma that he should try training you guys better." Maia called out to them as they left the trial site.

When Maia made it to the next city she walked into the Pokemon center to heal her Pokemon. Since she was close to a town she thought it better than to waist potions. She wasn't expecting to see the man himself reclining at the Pokemon cafe.

"Hey babe, I heard you wiped the floor with more of my grunts. You must be pretty dirty." Guzma said sipping some kind of beverage.

"I'm the dirty one?" Maia asked taking her Pokemon back from Nurse Joy. She swaggered over to where the gang leader was sitting. His legs were spread and Maia couldn't help but look; it'd been awhile since she'd felt these kinds of feelings for someone.

"Babe, you're the one lookin me up." He said standing up. He was taller than her by a good 6 inches.

"You make it pretty easy Guzma." Maia said smirking. Their attraction was imminent at this point.

"You're hilarious babe, do you want some Tapu Cocoa?" Guzma asked the girl. Was this an impromptu date? Maia definitely wasn't going to pass up a free drink and Tapu Cocoa sounded really good.

"That sounds really nice. Thanks." Maia smiled. She walked with him to the counter.

"Two Tapu Cocoa." Guzma ordered as the barista looked a little scared fulfilling his order.

"Are they scared of you?" Maia asked laughing a bit.

"Well, I am the big bad boss of Team Skull." Guzma said smirking. Maia rolled her eyes and got her drink from the barista. Guzma surprisingly paid for hers and the pair sat down.

"So, what brings you to Melemele?" Maia asked taking a sip. This was definitely the best thing she'd ever drank before.

"This cafe has the best Tapu Cocoa." Guzma said relaxing in his chair.

"Do your grunts know how sweet you are?" Maia flirted. She took a large sip and had a hot cocoa mustache.

"Actually they do, we're like a family. Though I do have a rep to uphold" Guzma said leaning forward really close to Maia's face. She parted her lips wanting to kiss him. He didn't kiss her though and just sucked on her upper lip. Maia's face heated up like a Magmar. He pulled away looking a bit smug.  
"You had something on your lip babe." He said finishing his second cup. Maia pursed her lips in annoyance.

"That could've been solved in an easier way!" Maia said crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"I rarely take the easy way out." Guzma said leaning forward on the table again.

"Well then, you'll have an interesting time with me then." Maia said winking. Guzma smirked.

"You have guts, no one's ever flirted with me this much before getting their ass kicked." Guzma said sipping his drink. Maia raised her eyebrows.

"You think you'd kick my ass? If anything you'd be kissing it." Maia said laughing. The Pokemon center was empty, save for Nurse Joy. Guzma got really close to her face again and smirked.

"I don't really want to kiss your ass."

"Then what do you want to kiss, Guz?" Maia asked using a new nickname. His face reddened and Maia chuckled.

"N-not your ass!" He said pulling back. A silence fell between them as they sat drinking the now slightly cold drink. Maia looked at her watch and stood.

"Well, I hate to thank a thief, but you paid for my drink. So thanks." Maia said half smiling. Guzma hid his reaction. No-one ever thanked the boss genuinely.

"What do you want?" Guzma asked a little harshly.

"What do I want?" Maia asked back at him confused.

"I mean, why are you talking to me, let alone flirting? Shouldn't you hate me? I'm the boss of a criminal organization." Guzma said frowning. Maia smiled gently.

"I have lots of experience dealing with bosses of evil organizations. Guzma, I'm the daughter of Archie and Maxie."

"Ya mean those eco-terrorists? I didn't know they were together."

"Well, it's a long story, but now they're engaged. That's actually why I came to Alola, to stake out a honey moon location."

"I see." He smirked at this.

"And Guz, I talk to whoever I want. You're no exception. Even if your little group steals Pokemon."The flirtatious atmosphere was dropped.

"That's nice to know. Hey, can we meet up again?" he asked standing genuinely smiling. He didn't completely trust her yet, but she made him feel like he could one day.

"Sure, where do you want to meet Guz?" Maia asked finishing her drink.

"Meet me in Malie Garden once you beat the Kahuna here." Guzma said leaving the Pokemon center. Maia smiled to herself, maybe there would be a chance they could be together.

The next day Maia met Hala the isle Kahuna and beat him without any trouble. She was eager to get to the next island, where her region map pointed out Malie city and it's garden.

It was a long day and night fell on the Melemele island and Maia contacted her dads in the local Pokemon center before she went to sleep. It had been 2 weeks since she came to Alola.

"Archie, Maia called us." Maxie said behind him. Archie joined his fiancé on the screen and smiled.

"Hey Maia! How's it going?" Maia sighed.

"Well, I think I met someone…"

"I simply must know everything about this person. Everything Maia." Maxie's glasses flashed menacingly.

"Well… he's the leader of a gang… but he's really nice! And he bought me Tapu Cocoa today. Something you'll love if you come here." Maxie drowned at this while Archie grinned.

"A gang leader you say? I can't wait to meet him." Archie said dauntingly while cracking his knuckles. It was endearing that her dads were so protective, but they seemed to forget that Maia was the Hoenn League Champion.

"Guys, they're not like… them. They're good even if they don't know it yet. I'm sure you'd love them if you met. It's not like I'm the one getting married." Maia laughed. Politoed came out of it's Pokeball to see what all the commotion was about. Maia patted her lap and it crawled on relaxing like a Persian.

"I suppose you're right Maia, but I just don't want you getting hurt again." Maxie said. Maia nodded.

"I'll be careful with this one. But they're not the reason why I called you."

"Well? What is it?" Archie asked curiously.

"I want to tell you about the food here on Alola." Maia said smiling.

"Do tell. Crobat, please fetch me my notes." Maxie called to his Pokemon. They waited for Crobat to return. Maxie nodded at her to begin.

"Well, Alola has this really good fried bun called Malasada. It can be cooked so many different ways, that it's a perfect food for any time. And then they sell this awesome drink called Tapu Cocoa. It's hot chocolate, but ten times better! You two would really love it here." Maia rambled. Maxie took vigilant notes of course and Archie just smiled.

"I think Alola is perfect, You enjoy your time there and come back when you're ready." He said after clicking his pen.

"Thanks dad! I'm getting through the trials pretty easily. I'll update you sometime soon in the future." Maia said smiling. The family said their good nights to each other and Maia turned off the communicator. After she changed into her night tee-shirt Maia fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Emotions

In the morning Maia quickly changed and ran out of the Pokemon center calling her Charizard. It flew her around the island stopping for her to beat the trials and catch new Pokemon. Three days had passed. Every trainer she battled along the way gave her way much more money than she wanted, but she sent it to her fund back in Hoenn. Maia found it endearing that everyone cheered for her like it was hard to beat the trial captains. Three days had passes and she was starting to get bored with how easy these trial things were, even a ten year old in Hoenn could become the champion here if they so pleased. She even went back to Ula Ula island and beat the island before noon. As she was searching around for the Island Kahuna, she came into Malie city. Maia was hungry and went to the Malasada shop to have lunch. To her surprise there were small groups of people like the ones she'd encountered back on Melemele. Maia got her Malasada and went up to a table, as calmly as possible.

"Um. Who are you guys? You look really professional in those outfits." She asked as innocently as possible. They smiled at her. Unbeknownst to them she stole a uniform from one of their own.

"We are the Aether Foundation. We provide paradise for Pokemon who have been injured in the wild."

"Oh, there sure are a lot of you. I'm glad there are good people in this region. So much more pleasant than Kanto with all those Rocket people." Maia said pretending she was a clueless foreigner. They bought it and smiled.

"Well, yes. We strive for peace. Did you want to join the Foundation? You seem very interested." One of them asked. Maia shook her head politely.

"Oh, no. I'm just a trainer on her journey. Thank you for your offer though!" Maia said waving goodbye. Maia thought they were rather pleasant for an evil organization, then again she was flirting with the boss of one.

After she left the shop she traveled to Malie Garden in search of Guzma. She found him with a few of his grunts. Maia strained her eyes to see that they were the four she had stopped earlier. They were all making elaborate gestures with their arms.

"Would you quit it?" Guzma shouted at them when he saw her. Maia smiled to herself.

"Boss! That's the girl! She's hecka strong yo." One of them said with a surprised expression. Guzma rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you're the girl everyone keeps talking about. I can't have some goody goody trainer stopping Team Skull's plans, now can I?" Guzma said dramatically.

"What do you want us to do boss? We'll get beat real bad if she crosses us." Guzma sighed, he loved his grunts but sometimes they were too much.

"Fine then, just let your boss show you how it's done." Guzma said drawing a Pokeball. Maia stopped smirking, did he really want to get beat in front of his grunts like that? If he did he was pretty chill.

"I'm here to stop your wicked plot, Team Skull leader Guzma!" Maia said readying Squishy's Pokeball. Her tone was littered with theatrics similar to his.

"Boss! How does she know ya name?" One of them asked really surprised.

"There are other intelligent people on this planet, she's probably heard of me." Guzma said staring her in the eye with a hint of playfulness.

"Oh yes! I've heard of the masterful Team Skull's exploits! And of it's prestigious leader.~" Maia said winking at him releasing Politoed.

"My exploits aren't the only thing I'm masterful at doll. Get ready to get beat!" Guzma said releasing Golisopod. Maia clicked her tongue. This was going to be too easy. Or so she thought.

"Golisopod, use First Impression!" Guzma shouted. Politoed braced for attack and 40% of it's HP was gone.

"Keep heart Squishy! Use bounce!" Maia asked. Politoed sprang up.

"Running from me already are ya?" Guzma asked confidently. Maia chuckled.

"I believe you're the one who ran last time we met." Guzma didn't know how to react and Politoed came crashing down onto Golisopod fainting it in one turn.

"See boss! She's mad strong yo!" The grunts all called out. Guzma silenced them with a passive grunt and sent out Ariados.

"Politoed, use bounce again!" Maia commanded.

"Ariados, quickly, use sucker punch!" Guzma said, before Politoed sprang into the air Ariados hit the Pokemon with a carefully timed blow. Politoed was running low on HP. Once Ariados stopped it's attack Politoed sprang up in the air.  
"Oh shit." Guzma said as Politoed came down from it's jump. Once Ariados was knocked out the battle ended. Maia sent one look at the already terrified grunts and they fled the scene. Guzma went over to her.

"You beat me real bad babe." Guzma said smirking. Maia was close enough that she could smell his natural scent.

"Well, it's my job isn't it? Protecting the world from people like you?" Maia asked handing him the Poke back. She really didn't need it.

"I guess it is, but it doesn't have to be."

"Are you asking me to join Team Skull?" Maia asked raising a brow.

"No… look are you sure you don't want this?" He asked referring to the Poke. Maia shrugged.

"I battle so many people that I have enough to last me for a while; I don't want to take your money Guzma." Maia said smiling.

"Well, if you insist. Do you want something else?" Guzma smirked. Maia smirked back at him.

"Maybe, just some Tapu Cocoa." Maia said brushing her hair behind her ears. He hummed to himself half smiling with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"That sounds good with me. Sorry about making you battle, just wanted to know if your strength was real."

"If that's all, have I proven myself?" Maia asked as the pair walked to the Pokemon Center. Guzma ruffled her hair. Maia smiled up at him.

"You proved yourself when you beat me with only one Pokemon. No-one's ever agreed to that term before."  
"I am after all Hoenn's Champion."

"How's that working out for you?" Guzma asked turning his gaze away from her. Maia caught a slightly hostile vibe.

"Well, I had to work hard for it. My team wasn't always as strong as it is now." Maia said glancing at her belt. A silence fell between them as they entered the Pokemon Center.

"I'm sure ya did. Grab a table while I get the drinks." Guzma ended the topic and smiled at her again.

"Actually, this time I want to pay." Maia said smirking.

"Alright, I owe ya one." Guzma said walking over to the tables and plopping himself down in the booth. While Maia ordered the drinks Guzma couldn't help but stare at her from behind. She had a nice physique, probably from how much she battled. She turned around and caught him staring, she just winked.

"Guzma, you want marshmallows? They're free today." She asked.

'I want you. Damnit.' He thought angrily.

"Sure, whatever." He said instead, she probably wouldn't take kind to him being up front about his appetite. She nodded and took the two Tapu Cocoa mugs back to the table.

"Here you are." Maia said scooting into the booth next to him. They were hip to hip and when Maia noticed a blush spread across her face. Guzma noticed and scooted only a little away, he still wanted to be close.

"So… I was thinking we could take a look at the stars tonight in Malie garden." Guzma said a bit uncharacteristically. His face remained neutral, but he was having a hard time keeping it that way.

"I'd love to. When should I meet you?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder. Again, he smelled of Tapu Cocoa and a some comforting musk.

"Well, after we finish our drinks it'll be about 5, so maybe around 8?" Guzma said looking away to hide his expression.

"That sounds great Guzma." Maia said half smiling up at him. He was taken a back at how warm her gaze was. Was she smitten with him? This was certainly a new feeling for the boss, in the past it had always been flings and one night stands. The pair sipped their drinks in a comfortable silence. Once they were finished Guzma stood up first.

"Aside from you trying to stop us, I've really enjoyed the time spent with you." Guzma said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'd have to say ditto. I can't wait for tonight." Maia said leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Guzma's face reddened as Maia walked out the door. Guzma was really going to have a hard time explaining to Plumeria and everyone else how he felt about this one woman.

Once Guzma arrived back at Po town he was greeted with a eerily happy Plumeria.

"Where've you been G?" She asked walking over to him.

"Out."

"Where?" She pressed.

"With someone…" Guzma walked past her.

"Guzma, you know you can tell me anything."

"Fine, come with me to my room then." Guzma said rolling his eyes. Plumeria smiled, returning to her normal demeanor. The two Skull leaders walked to Guzma's room. They passed two grunts fighting over a half of rare candy.

"Knock it off you two." Guzma said stepping between them. The one through a punch and Guzma caught the fist.

"S-sorry boss!" They said pulling back his hand hecka fast.

"H-here." The other one said handing the half rare candy to him. Guzma took it and split it in half again giving each of the grunts a piece. They nodded and thanked Guzma running off.

"Thank god you're the boss around here. I don't know if I'd be able to deal with those idiots." Plumeria said as the two entered the 'shady' house.

"Well, someone has to keep them in line." Guzma said as they walked up to his room. They sat on the large bed.

"Why are you so happy today? You win the lottery or something?" Guzma asked.

"Well, I met someone." Plumeria said smiling fondly.

"Who is it?" Guzma asked narrowing his brows, he was pretty protective of his admin. They had been through a lot together after all.

"Her name's Maya, she's a real sweet heart. She's an older recruit that confessed her feelings to me not too long ago." Plumeria said.

"Hmmm, the girl I met is also named Maia, what are the odds Plum?" Guzma asked.

"I dunno know… So where'd ya meet this doll?"

"Well. She's actually trying to stop Team Skull."

"Aw Guz. That's bad news. Is she the chick wailing on our grunts?" Plumeria asked putting her hands on her hips. Guzma sighed and laid back on the bed.

"She is, but here me out. She's real strong, what if she was on our side?"

"Did you ask her to join Team Skull?" Plumeria asked unamused.

"Not exactly, it may have come up…"

"Guzma, you can't do this to yourself."

"I know, but she's really something. She refused the Poke after she beat me in battle" Guzma said running a hand through his hair.

"I can't judge you, but I hope you know what you're doing. What if Lusamine finds out?"

"She can suck it. I'll figure something out, I'm really into this one." Guzma said.

"Just be careful Guz." Plumeria said looking over at him. "I'm glad we talked G. You know I'm here for ya." Plumeria said as she got up to leave. Guzma watched her leave and sighed. A lot was on the bosses mind.

Things couldn't get any more complicated, or could they?


	5. Tenderness

Guzma made his way to Aether Paradise for his weekly report. Lusamine was in her private quarters when he knocked on the door frame. He explained what had happened over the past few weeks. The only things he left out was the parts of where he was falling for a certain girl.

"You what? First you're telling me, you scouted the Hoenn Champion, she beat you twice, and you haven't told me? You're a disgrace Guzma." Lusamine shouted at the Team Skull Boss.

"At least she has class, unlike some people." Guzma said a little louder than he meant to.

"Excuse you! If you want to keep being funded by the Aether Foundation, then you're going to have to apologize. I am the epitome of class!"

"Sorry." Guzma said with tight lips. Lusamine took a step forward and slapped him, there was a bright hand shaped mark on his face. Guzma grabbed her hand almost on instinct, when he was young he'd put up with his father's abuse. He wasn't about to put up with Lusamine's.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Guzma snarled. Lusamine chuckled at this.

"I'll forgive you this once, only because you provide me with the most Pokemon. You're dismissed." Lusamine said smiling wickedly.

"Oh and if you ever think of crossing me in any way, your funding will be dropped!"

Guzma put a hand up to where Lusamine left a mark. The red mark was beginning to fade, but it still stung. Her damn nails were at least an inch long. He scowled and left for Malie garden.

Meanwhile

"Squishy, I want to look somewhat nice for tonight." Maia spoke to her Politoed. It looked up at her and croaked, seemingly understanding.

"Let's go to Hau'oli's mall." She said returning the Politoed and calling Charizard. Once Maia arrived she went into the mall and treated her self to the designer top she eyed on the rack. The cashier thanked her for her purchase and she left heading back to Melemele. She wanted to pick up some Malasada for her 'date'. In the end she bought one of each, she'd let Guzma pick his first.

Once she entered the garden she saw Guzma's silhouette at the far end of the garden. The sun just set and the stars were starting to come out little by little. She walked over to him and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey stranger." she said playfully. Guzma gave her a half smile. Something was wrong.

"Are you alright Guzma?" Maia asked walking him over to a hill. They both lay back looking up to the star lit sky.

"It's just business stuff." Guzma said plainly.

"Well. Maybe some Malasada will cheer you up." She said offering two buns. He chose the sweet one, much to her surprise. She unwrapped the spicy one and took a large bite.

"Uh, you didn't have to go and get these." Guzma said, he eagerly ripped into the bun eating it pretty fast. Had someone starved this boy? No, that wasn't it. As a child Guzma's favorite food was sweet malasada.

"It was no big deal. Are you sure you're ok?" Maia asked with a concerned look on her face. He nodded shoving the empty wrapper in his pocket. She finished hers and a silence fell over them. They just looked up at the stars. Finally Guzma broke the silence.

"So, I can't believe someone like you is without someone for very long."

"You'd be surprised." Maia said sounding a little hurt.

"What happened?" Guzma said turning to face her. Maia sighed, she really didn't enjoy ripping open her scars.

"Well, back in Hoenn I dated the previous champion. We were a great couple, even after I beat him; thus taking his title." Guzma listened attentively.

"Then, I found him with May, the girl next door." Maia started to tear.

"I'll kill him! How could anyone hurt someone like you?" Guzma lashed out. Maia smiled at this. She really was taken by the gang leader.

"He preferred other woman. He was an ass."  
"Obviously not a nice one." Guzma said staring into her eyes. He was about to close the space between them when he heard a large thump out of no where. When he sat up he saw Golisopod and Politoed staring over them. Maia chuckled and pulled Politoed down to her. Guzma scowled, was he really jealous of the frog Pokemon? He promptly returned Golisopod.

"Guzma, you're really kind. Despite the fact that you steal Pokemon."

"Well, it pays the bills."  
"Who pays the bills?" Maia asked laying back down with him. Guzma sighed, not really proud.

"This one woman named Lusamine. She's the president of the Aether Foundation. All fancy and shit." Guzma said scowling.

"You sound unhappy." Maia said wriggling a little closer to him. She returned Politoed.

"She's an awful person. Worse than I am, and I'm pretty awful." Guzma said frowning.

"What did she do?" Maia asked a little angry.

"She hit me today. Like she does to her kids, well before they left her." Guzma said cupping his cheek.

"That !" Maia's words were too awful to be written in this fanfic. Guzma laughed at her response.

"You have a filthy mouth just like me." Maia smiled at this before starting to speak.  
"Guzma, that's ridiculous. I don't care if she funds your organization. You have to stop it." Maia said saddened. She had a feeling Guzma had a complicated past, he flinched when she moved her hand to his shoulder.

"I can't babe. That's just how it is. The team steals Pokemon for her, and she funds our little rag tag team." Guzma said with a neutral expression.

"I know you deserve better Guzma, your whole team does." Maia said earnestly. Guzma smiled a little sadly and closed the small space between them kissing her softly. Maia was surprised that he was so gentle. Even so, she kissed back, moving both hands to his face running them through his wild hair. The kiss got more heated, their tongues dancing with each other's. Finally they broke for air smiling.

"Babe, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself in to."

"I'll take my chances." Maia said smoothing her own hair.

"But if I ever get my hands on that Hoenn Champion, no one will ever see him again." Guzma said pulling her to him. Maia laughed, it was nice that someone was so protective of her other than her dads.

"Thank you Guzma." Maia said snuggling against him. The pair clung to each other until the Alolan moon was high in the sky.

Maia looked at her watch and sighed.

"What's wrong babe?" Guzma asked.

"I have to leave, I have to check in with the Pokemon Center for the night." Maia said frowning.

"Why don't you spend the night at my place?" Guzma asked grinning.

"I'm sorry Guzma, maybe one day." Maia said pecking his lips. Guzma nodded.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting." He said letting her go. They stood and embraced one last time before Maia walked off.

"Let's get Tapu Cocoa again sometime." She called turning briefly.

"I'd like that!" Guzma called to her. She laughed waving to him and went on her way to the Pokemon Center. She found herself to be in love.


	6. Lusamine

The next thing Maia knew she was headed for the Kahuna of Ula Ula. They had an excellent battle, two of Maia's Pokemon even fainted! Maia found herself talking with them after the battle.

"You're pretty strong. No wonder you're the Hoenn Champ." He said handing her the crystal.

"Thank you, although I have to hand it to you, Dark Pokemon aren't easy for me to beat."

"Hah, I'm glad I gave you a challenge. I assume you're headed for the Pokemon League then?"

"I suppose so. I actually have a question for you, only if you have time that is."

"What is it?" Nanu asked.

"Do you know anything about Team Skull and the Aether Foundation?" Maia asked looking around.

"We shouldn't talk about this in the open." Nanu whispered to her. The man lead them towards a Pokemon center. They sat in the corner and ordered some lemonades.

"I know everything about Team Skull." Nanu said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh… you do? What can you tell me."  
"Their boss had a rough past. I should know, I lived near him when he was growing up."

"What happened?"

"His father started beating him for not being the best. You know having just one type on your team is dangerous." Nanu said.

"That's awful!" Maia said angry.

"Even as a Police Officer, I couldn't d anything. The law prohibits us from interfering with parents." Maia had a hard time ingesting this. She would have to find Guzma's father and give them a long talk.

"So then, what's this about him wanting to become a trial captain?"

"Hala rejected him. Hala told him that he didn't have the spirit, he told him that the Tapu disagreed. This only increased his beatings. His father hated that his son wasn't chosen." Maia frowned at this, she would really have to exchange some words with Guzma's father.

"Eventually he couldn't take any more of his home life. His dream of becoming a trial captain was crushed. Eventually he moved to Po town with his team and ever since then Team Skull has been running rampant, until now that is."  
"That's a lot to take in." Maia said wiping her eyes.

"Well it's the truth. Though word has it that there's an extremely strong trainer standing up to his exploits."

"Those words are true. I'm that trainer," Maia said staring at her drink. "I had a feeling Guzma had a sorted past when I battled him."

"Well, I'm glad you listened to me speak. Sorry if I bored you." Nanu said standing. Maia finished her drink and took both empty cups back to the counter.

"No, Thank you. I actually have one more question."

"Well?"

"Where is the Aether Foundation located?"

"Are you sure you want to get involved with them?" Nanu asked smiling a bit. He hadn't met someone this tenacious in a while.

"It's important that I bring her down. She's bad news, I'm sure you know she has a private collection of stolen Pokemon."

"Now you have my interest. How do you know this?" Nanu asked raising a tired brow.

"A… Someone close to me told me."

"Alright kid, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Hey, I stopped the world from being torn a part by two primal deities. I'll figure something out."

Nanu sighed, these kids and their destinies these days.

"The Aether Foundation has it's own dock at sea. I'm sure if you travel high enough in the sky you'll be able to see it."

"Thank you. If it's anything to you. I wouldn't mind helping out with your other work."

"I'll give it some thought." Nanu said impressed she knew about his work as a police man.

With that Maia called her Charizard and shot up into the sky.

Maia searched around for the Aether Foundation HQ and found it almost instantly. Nanu was right in saying that it was hard to miss. The building was massive and Maia was surprised that she hadn't seen it before. Charizard set her down at the front of the building. She looked around to see that there wasn't anyone outside, she took this chance to change into her stolen uniform. It fit her pretty well, though it wasn't that comfortable. Once she was ready Maia walked right into the building. It was pretty beautiful, aside from the fact that it looked way too sterile. Maia saw some similarly dressed people talking. They stopped and saw her immediately rushing over.

"Hey! You were supposed to get back hours ago! What took you so long?" One of them asked frowning.

"Some trainer beat the socks off of me. I barely escaped."

"Some trainer? What did they look like?" Another one asked suspiciously. These ones were a lot smarter than the other people she'd met. Maia decided to improvise.

"Well… They had blonde hair and uh… green eyes."

"Gladion? He fought you? Why?" Maia had no idea who this person was.

"I accidentally stepped on their Pokemon."

"Well, at least you made it back here alive. Come on, let's get to the meeting."

"Hah! Yes! Let's go." Maia chuckled a little uneasily. She was surprised at how smoothly things were going. They lead her to a massive conference room with at least 1000 other people looking attentively at the person at the podium. Maia guessed that she was the Lusamine she'd heard so much about. She'd also tried not to speak out against her.

"I'm glad you could all make it today! For I have very good news!"

The crowd, save for her applauded.

"The Ultra Beast Project has finally come to full Fruition! I plan to bring them to the sanctuary at the end of this week!" Lusamine said smiling like she'd just won the Nobel Peace Prize. The crowd cheered in approval.

"Protect the Pokemon!" They began to chant. Maia looked around disgusted, had they not heard of the circle of life? After the rally was over the lot of people cleared the room. Lusamine saw Maia standing with her head down.

"Did you want something?" Lusamine asked walking over to her. Maia looked up and stared into her eyes with a serious look.

"My, my. What's with your expression?"

"Miss Lusamine. Is it true you harbour a collection of Pokemon?" Lusamine caught on very fast.

"You're the police aren't you?" She asked reaching for a Pokeball. Maia smirked.

"Not technically. I'm Maia, the Hoenn Champion."

"Oh, I've heard quite a bit about you. You want to join the Aether Foundation? I'm sure I could use someone with your strength."

"I've considered it, but I prefer to work unaffiliated."

"So, why are you here? And how did you get that uniform?" Lusamine asked now frowning. Maia began to smile.

"Let's say I borrowed it."

"So then why are you here?"

"Character analysis. I wanted to meet you in person, since I've heard a lot about you."

"What have you heard?" Lusamine asked.

"That you've beaten your children."

"Who told you such things? I have no children." Lusamine said angrily.  
"My source is quite reliable." Maia said not mentioning Guzma, since that might be bad for him. Suddenly a cutely busty woman ran into the room.

"President Lusamine! The young master is back! You're needed!" She said running out again.

"Who's this young master? Your child?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Lusamine said folding her arms and leaving the room. Maia sighed leaving the room. As best she could she back tracked her way to the entrance. If what Maia knew was true Lusamine had to be stopped. Maia made her way back to Ula Ula island and found Nanu waiting at near the Pokemon center she landed at.

"What've you found out?" He asked sipping some Tapu Cocoa.

"Lusamine plans to bring the 'ultra' beasts to this world."

"That woman is crazy." Nanu said writing something in his notepad.

"What should I do?"

"Did you make yourself known to her?"

"Yes, but…"

"You shouldn't have. Now it'll be hard for you to infiltrate their base."

"I know I still could. I have one of their grunts' uniforms."

"Perhaps you would make a good detective after all. Maybe you could surpass Looker one day." Nanu pondered.

"Maybe… So what do you think I should do?"

"Well, when exactly did she say she was bringing them?"

"The end of the week, which leaves us with three days."

"Well, You beat all the Kahuna's except Hapu."

"I have to get to Poni Island, I know." Maia said a little dismayed, would this 'Hapu' even be a challenge?"

"Well, I've seen the strength of your team, I'm sure you could beat her fairly easily. Once you're done, take a day for yourself. It seems all you've been doing is beating the trials."

Maia chuckled at this, Nanu had no idea she was dallying with Guzma.

"Alright, I'll do just that." Maia said smiling. Nanu nodded and walked away. Maia smiled to herself, Nanu was a pretty cool guy, a little creepy, but nice. The sun was starting to set and Maia thought she'd check into the Pokemon Center for the night and beat the Poni Island Kahuna in the morning. She got her communicator out and called her dads. It was about time for another check in. When they picked up, the pair was already in bed. Maia grinned to herself only guessing what they were doing before.

"Hi dads." Maia said smiling knowingly. Maxie was snoring softly and Archie had to rub his shoulder to wake him. He sat up and put on his glasses and looked at Maia.

"Hello Maia." He said leaning on Archie. Archie pulled the sleepy Maxie closer to him.

"How are you guys?~" Maia asked coyly.

"Doing pretty well." Archie answered looking at Maxie with a loving smile. "How are you and your bae?"

"I'm going to his base sometime this week."

"You be careful you hear!" Maxie said waking up. He adjusted his glasses.

"Don't worry I will. I just wanted to check in with you guys." Maxie narrowed his eyes before snuggling into Archie again.  
"How are your trial thingies going?" Archie asked.

"Going pretty well. I'm going to Poni Island tomorrow to finish them." Maia said bored.

"You don't seem to happy about that."

"Well, it's just that they're so easy. Especially with my awesome team." Maia said looking at her Pokeball belt.

"Don't worry, that's natural for a born champion." Archie said enthusiastically. Maia chuckled at this, she could always count on her dad to brighten her mood.

"Alright, I'm going to get ready for bed. Get some sleep you two." Maia said winking. Maxie rolled his eyes playfully and Archie grinned.

"We will… Goodnight Maia." Archie said hanging up.

"Shit! I forgot to tell them about Lusamine. Guess I'll just tell them later." Maia said to herself putting the communicator in her bag. She plopped down on the Pokemon center's bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Poni Island

Just as Maia feared, she beat the trials on Poni without any trouble. Maia found Mina sketching in a field. She shrugged and snuck up on the trial captain. Peeking over her shoulder she noticed that Mina was drawing a Charizard with blinding accuracy. Mina must've noticed someone looming over her shoulder and she turned around and hit heads with Maia.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Mina said standing up. Maia rubbed her head, trying to shake off the pain.

"It's ok. I'm Maia, I want to do your trial." She said reaching out to her to shake hands. She had a slightly pained expression on her face. Mina shook her hand and smiled putting a Z crystal in it.

"You want this Firium Z right?" She asked with a lazy tone. Maia stared at the crystal in her hands.

"I mean you clearly don't need it. I saw how incredibly strong your Pokemon are, but it's required for completing the trials." Mina went on. Maia sweat dropped and put the crystal in her pocket.

"I don't have to beat any Totem Pokemon?"

"Nope, you can do that in the Vast Poni Canyon." Mina said lazily, she took out her sketchbook again and started on a fresh new page.

"Do you have any requests?" She asked with a smile. Maia thought for a second.

"Can you draw my Politoed?" Maia asked fishing 5000 Poke out of her wallet. Mina's eyes widened at how much cash she just took out.

"Of course. Come back here when you've beaten the trial." Mina said smiling with a more alert expression. Maia half smiled and took out her Pokedex so she could navigate to the next trial.

Once she arrived at the vast Cavern she saw that there wasn't anyone to conduct the trial. She frowned, that Mina girl led her astray. Just as Maia was about to fly back to Mina and yell at her she saw an ancient looking stone that briefly explained a trial. Maia entered the cave and she felt the pressure of someone watching her. She shivered and looked around clutching Politoed's Pokeball for defense.

The Pokemon that came at her were dragon types, Luckily her Gardevoir knew Moon Blast and tore through the trial with limited trouble.

Once she claimed the Dragonium Z she flew back to Mina who was still sketching away. Maia walked up to her showing her the Dragonium proudly.  
"Ah I see you beat the trial. Here's your commission." Mina said not really interested in the Z crystal. The image she held up of Politoed was incredible, she even colored it! Maia handed her the 5000 Poke.

"Than you so much! You're an incredible artist." Maia said taking the drawing. The Politoed looked exactly like hers.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you like it." Mina said blushing a bit. Maia thought the younger girl was cute, but was interested in someone else at the moment.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Mina. I'm off to beat the Kahuna. Do you perchance know where she might be?"

"It was nice meeting you too Maia. Hapu might be in the Vast Canyon, she likes eating her lunch in there."

It turned out that Hapu was a ground type user. Maia shook hands with the smaller girl after she swiftly beat her.

"You're mighty strong miss Maia. Are you the one who's been interfering with Team Skull lately?" She asked handing her a water bottle. Maia graciously took it and took a long gulp before replying. The battle wasn't exhausting, it was the humidity on Poni island, for some reason it was a lot worse.

"Thanks Hapu, and yes that'd be me." Maia said gently smiling. Hapu would never know in what way she was 'interfering'.

"I bet they're no match for you!" Hapu said eagerly.

"They really aren't, but there boss is a handful. He's stronger than the average trainer," Maia said sighing. "I bet he ain't bad in bed either." She whispered to herself.

"What was that last bit?" Hapu asked tilting her head. Her Mudsdale rolled it's eyes. Maia chuckled before denying that she said anything.

"Well, I'm off, I have another challenger today."

"Oh?"

"Yes, his name's Gladion. He's been trying to beat the trials, coming real close too." Hapu said shrugging.

"Gladion." Maia said trying to remember where she'd heard that name. Then she remembered that at the Aether Foundation she had to play along that she'd been beaten by someone named Gladion. Maia frowned, how humiliating.

"You can come with me and watch if you're not busy." Hapu suggested jumping on Mudsdale's back. Maia nodded, from what she understood this Gladion character was a part of Team Skull. Maybe she could ask them a few questions about their leader. Maia climbed onto her Camerupt's back and the pair traveled to Gladion's challenge site.

Minutes later they found him feeding Poke Beans to Type: Null. Maia had never seen that Pokemon before and she had a hard time telling what kind of type it was. Gladion looked up at Hapu and Maia. His gaze settled on Maia and he narrowed his eyes at her menacingly.  
"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! The boss won't shut up about some woman named Maia!"

"I'm she…"

"Well that's all his stupid mouth blabs about." Hapu had a very confused look on her face. She looked at Maia for some kind of answer, but she just waved her hand dismissively.  
"He talks about me?" Maia asked raising a brow.

"Yes! All the fucking time! It's Maia this, Maia that. Big Sis is more worried about him than usual."

"What does he say?"

"That's none of your concern! Now I came here for a battle Kahuna." Gladion said suddenly directing his voice to her. Hapu was taken by surprise at his sudden mention of her. She nodded looking at you before she drew her first Pokemon. As they were battling Maia's thoughts flew to Guzma. Guzma had been talking about her? That was definitely a sign that he liked her, right? She wanted to visit him tonight for sure.

It turned out that Gladion beat Hapu fairly easy and disdainfully looked at Maia before he left.

"Just be careful, the boss is more sensitive than you'd care to know." Gladion said flying off on his Charizard. Hapu watched him go and then turned to Maia.

"Do you know team Skull's boss?"

"Yes. I beat him a while back." Maia said nervously. It probably wouldn't look too good if anyone knew she had intimate… extremely intimate feelings for the boss of a criminal organization. She wondered if that ran in the family.

"Hmmm. Ok. Well, I'm going back home to give my Pokemon mud baths. I'll see you around I'm sure." Hapu said still a bit suspicious. Maia sweat dropped and chuckled.

"Thanks for an excellent battle."

"Yeah. Anytime." Hapu said riding away on her Mudsdale. Maia wondered if the Kahuna would tell anyone about what happened today. It wouldn't matter that much, since she would calmly deny anything.

The day progressed and Maia found herself in a conversation with her dads in the nearby Pokemon center.

"And then I ended it with one final Moon Blast!" Maia said making an elaborate gesture. Archie cheered like she won gold at the Pokemon Marathon. Maxie smiled.

"That's wonderful! I don't ever remember there being fairy type Pokemon back in Hoenn."

"Yeah, a lot's changed I guess. Anyways I have a few things to tell you."

"If you're pregnant, so help me Arceus!" Archie said getting angry.

"NO! It's nothing like that! You know I'd use protection! Arceus dad!" Maia said loudly. Everyone in the Pokemon center turned to look at her. She blushed and went back to the screen.

"Anyways… The evil group here in Alola, is not Team Skull, it's really the Aether Foundation." She had Maxie's full attention now.

"Do go on." Maxie said adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I infiltrated their base and found out the 'President' is planning to bring super rare Pokemon called the Ultra Beasts to this world."

"What will you do Maia?" Archie asked grinning. He knew his daughter would get the job done.

"I'm planning to stop her before she opens the portal."

"Good, I'd like to hear your updates on this Maia. I'm compiling information on every evil organization trainers have had to deal with."

"Leave it to you to compile a database. Well, I'm going to go… visit a friend." Maia said thinking about Guzma. She had to see him, maybe with relatively less clothing on though. Through out the last few days feelings spurred on by lust made it hard to be separated from the boss. Their flirting wasn't enough for her and she felt like she needed to up their relationship to be a bit more… intimate. It was about time she did something about her… need.

Gladion returned to Po Town in his usual demeanor. He walked into the 'shady' house and stormed up to Guzma's room barging in on Guzma and Plumeria talking.

"What's up Glademo?" Guzma smirked, he knew that nickname pissed the boy off.

"I saw that Maia girl you always speak about today." Plumeria raised an eyebrow and smirked. Guzma just shrugged, not wanting to show how interested in the topic he was. He slumped further into his make shift thrown.

"I think she was her at least, she had short cropped black hair and glasses. That's her isn't it?" Gladion asked with a bored expression.

"Yeah, that's her. Is that all you had to interrupt us about?" Guzma asked trying to 'play it cool'. Plumeria wasn't having any of it and decided she would press for details after Gladion left.

"I guess. I beat the new Kahuna of Poni island. She wasn't that difficult to beat." Gladion scoffed at this.

"Great, now get out. You interrupted an important meeting with the Sis." Guzma said coldly, he resented the boy for being so strong at such a young age. Gladion shrugged and turned to walk out the door with a smug smile on his face. Gladion knew he was stronger than the boss, he just didn't care to do anything about it. In a way he respected the boss and what his organization did for people. Other than stealing Pokemon of course. Once he left Plumeria turned to face Guzma. He sighed knowing full well what she was going to ask for the 100th time that week.

"Tell me everything about this girl Guz." She asked unfazed. His temper boiled when she asked him about her, but this time he decided to tell her.

"Her name's Maia. She's the Hoenn Champion. We met a few weeks ago."

"You like her?"

"If you're asking if I'd fuck her, I'd say yes." Guzma smirked. Plumeria knew he'd never do anything stupid to a woman against her wishes. He was just trying to be tough.

"No Guz. I mean do you actually like this one." Plumeria said smacking the leader playfully. He turned his gaze away from her.

"Yes Plumes. I do." Plumeria smiled at this, maybe she'd finally find someone to babysit the grunts in Team Skull for her. It wasn't that she didn't love them, it was just that they weren't the brightest.

"Well, I want developments~" She said leaving the room. Once she left Guzma decided that he'd pay a visit to Lusamine, he really didn't want to go through with her insane plan, but she promised him safety for his gang. He figured he wouldn't be gone long so he didn't shut the light off.


	8. Po Town

A/N

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :) I REALLY APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK

This is smut, so if you're uncomfortable skim to 'The Next Morning'.

That evening Maia snuck into Po town like any normal person infatuated with the town's king. She figured this would be a good time to try to stop Guzma from stealing any more Pokemon and delivering them to Lusamine. She hated that woman with a passion, she knew that she abused her two darling children and she couldn't stand for that. Maia thought 'visiting' Guzma would be a nice break from all of her trial work. Kukui thought she was staying in the Pokemon center for the night. It's funny because Maia was normally the good girl, not the one having feelings for the boss of an evil organization. There was just something about the way how sweet Guzma could be. She had a very strong feeling that Guzma felt something for her, and she definitely felt something for him. She wanted him to be hers.

As she snuck into his room through the roof's entrance she didn't see Guzma. 'Perfect' she thought grinning. She was wearing a loose Team Skull tank top and black frayed short shorts. It wasn't her normal style by any means, but she thought it might rile Guzma up a little more. She swaggered over to the throne and threw herself onto it relaxing. Maia lay sideways in the chair. She tossed her hair and waited for Guzma to get back to his room.

*Promiscuous plays in the background*

Guzma came into his unlit quarters remembering that he did in fact leave the light on. The meeting with Lusamine went exactly as he thought it would, boring as hell. He frowned throwing the light switch on. His tired gaze fell upon Maia who gave him a seductive look.

"This is definitely unexpected. It's nice to see you Hoenn Champion." Guzma said casually taking his sweatshirt off. He knew exactly why she was in his room. Maia noticed how well toned he was under his white shirt and biting her lip before replying.

"Is it really now? I have to say I really did overestimate your intelligence, my big bad boss Guzma." She said drawing out her last words and smirking. Guzma gulped, lucky that he wore baggy pants. It was too much, she was in his throne, in his style of clothing and heavily flirting with him.

"Maia. I'm a freak, you shouldn't say those things."

"And why ever not?~" Maia said playing with her hair. Her gaze shifted slightly to Guzma.

"Because I'm a freak. And you're in my seat."

"I don't remember your name being on it. Though it does smell awfully a lot like you." Maia teased. Guzma smirked. Between their secret meetings and walks through scenic Alola in past few weeks, he knew he felt strong feelings about the Hoenn Champion. He didn't exactly lie when he said he wanted to do… things with her.

"Stop being gross. This is so un-like you Maia. I like it." Guzma said taking off his white shirt and hovering over the girl. Maia knew he had a nice physique, but she was still surprised to see such a toned chest. Their faces were close and Maia could smell his Tapu Cocoa breath.

"I know it is. But you've done something to me that no one has ever done."

"And what's that?" Guzma asked grinning. Maia brought her hand up to the side of his face.

"Made me into a bad girl." Maia said closing the gap. Their lips met and Guzma moaned into the kiss.

"I've waited for this way too long." Maia said between the passionate kisses. Guzma smirked and lifted the girl from the throne, carrying her over to his king sized bed. He gently laid her down and straddled her waist. She could feel how hard he was.

"Well, good things come to those who wait, isn't that right?" He said smirking. He pushed her trench coat off and she lifted the tank top over her head leaving her in a somewhat lacy black bra. Guzma growled and buried his face in her chest eagerly kissing what was just uncovered.

"You're so sexy Guzma." Maia moaned. Guzma chuckled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Only for you though. You're what I want. The power of a champion, the intelligence of an Alakazam, and the beauty of a model." Guzma said as Maia reached up to kiss him again.

"And you're exactly what I want. Someone who doesn't give up when I completely kick their ass, and someone who's passionate."

"I'm not sweet, I'm just a classy mother fucker when we're together." Guzma said unbuckling his pants. Maia laughed a little at this, she knew he wasn't like this just for her, he was a good guy underneath his facade of being a boss. He removed them along with his boxers with a certain finesse, like he was practicing. Maia sighed in anticipation.

"I never knew I could ever have feelings like this again. You bring me to life Guz." Maia said slipping her panties off.

"Evanescence is one of my favorite groups babe."

"I had a feeling." Maia said flirtatiously.

Just as Guzma was about to go into her, Maia looked up at him with a little bit of concern. Guzma was taken a back by her sudden mood change.

"Hey, do you have protection?" She asked. Guzma smiled gently reaching under his pillow to grab a conveniently placed condom.

"Under your pillow, really?" Maia asked half smiling, she was relieved that he thought about that kind of thing.

"I may act like an irresponsible 17 year old, but I'm careful with this sort of thing." He said opening it, rolling it on himself and then lowering himself onto her. Maia shivered with the skin contact and wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his floofy white hair. She took off the shades perched on his head and gently set them onto the floor.

"Babe, you're too good to be true." Guzma said still hard as a Metapod. Maia chuckled and kissed him again.

"Well, I haven't been so passionate about someone in a while. Anyways… I've waited long enough G. I need you." Maia said running her hands down the sides of his well toned body. Guzma nodded and eased himself into her. He was met with little resistance as her breath hitched at his girth.

"This isn't your first time is it?" Guzma asked softly groaning.

"No, no it's not. But I don't want to think about that now. All that matters is us." Maia said spreading her legs a little wider. Guzma instantly went deeper into her and he moaned her name while increasing his pace. Maia took the time while waiting for her ecstasy to pick up to undo her bra and throw it to the ground. Guzma bent down to kiss her chest.

"Well, I want to break them. You're mine." Guzma said thrusting harder. Maia gasped and arched her back.

"That means you're mine then."

"Agreed. I haven't felt like this about anyone since... Well that's a story for another time. Anyway, babe you just make me want to be someone good." Guzma trailed off kissing her again.

"You're not evil Guzma, you're just… someone with a hardened past." Maia said she kissed back. He laughed lightly as their tongues melded with each other's. He figured they would have to discuss his past later. Their intimacy got more heated as Maia felt the knot in her stomach tightening. She eagerly met his quickening thrusts and started to breathily moan his name. Guzma was turned on even more by this and moved his hands to her breasts. He handled each gently, sucking and kissing as he held them. This was what sent her over the edge. Maia threw her head back and came onto him crying out his name while he buried his face in her breasts. He felt her waves of pleasure on his sensitive member and came seconds after. When they came down from their highs Guzma pulled out of her taking the condom off and tying it. There was a trash can near his throne and he deftly chucked it in. Maia chuckled as he settled back into the bed next to her. She sighed with happiness and pulled him closer to him exhausted from their previous engagement.

"I'm just glad Kukui doesn't know where I am." Maia said sleepily. She brushed a strand of wild white hair behind Guzma's ear.

"If I could I'd tell him to shove it. I really like you Maia. I don't care who knows, I want you on my team."

"So does every body else." Maia laughed as Guzma kissed her temple.

"What's gonna happen tomorrow morning?" Guzma asked wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Maia said falling asleep snuggled up against Guzma's chest. He sighed and fell asleep soon after.

Little did they know Plumeria and most of Team Skull heard just about everything that just happened.

The Next Morning

Maia awoke still clinging to Guzma who was softly breathing. Maia noted that he looked really graceful when he slept. She giggled waking him up with a soft kiss on this lips. His eyes flickered open and he rubbed them groggily.

"Morning babe." He said clearly relaxed.  
"How'd you sleep?" Maia asked not moving from her spot.

"Better than when you're not around. I haven't slept better."  
"Perhaps I should surprise you more often then huh?" Maia said bringing a hand up to his face. She played with his hair yawning.

"Arceus babe, you're so fucking adorable." Guzma said kissing the side of her head. Maia sighed in happiness, but remembered she had the Pokemon League to beat.

"Guz, I want to stay like this forever, but I have to go."

"Why don't you just join Team Skull?" He asked watching her stand. He admired her bare backside. She turned to face him after stretching.

"I have a reputation G." Maia said smiling gently. Guzma smirked at this. They both knew the dalliance they had together would sully her so called reputation. Maia wasn't really worried about such a thing though.  
"Well, Let me help ya get all packed up." Guzma said coming over to her. Maia was putting her clothing on and walking over to her bag.

"You don't have to Guz. But it would really mean the world to me if you stopped stealing Pokemon. It really doesn't suit you." Maia said walking into his open arms. Guzma chuckled at this, but frowned.

"You know I would if I could. It's Lusamine and you know that."

"That woman is the source of all evil. Why don't you stand up to her? I'm sure you could beat her in a battle."

"She funds a good 60% of Team Skull. Babe, she promised me a world where me and the fam could live in peace. Also she's beaten me countless times, I think only you could beat her."

"But you think she'll deliver once you've stolen all the Pokemon in Alola?" Maia asked frowning. His reasoning reminded her of her father's. Guzma let her go.

"No, I don't think so. But she still funds our little organization."

"For the price of stolen Pokemon and broken people?" Maia asked slinging her bag over her shoulder. Politoed came out of his Pokeball sensing her discomfort.

"I just don't know how to tell her no. There's no one else who would support us."

"Well, I'm the Hoenn Champion and soon to be Alolan Champion. You'd have me as support." Maia said sitting back down on the bed fixing her wild sex hair. Guzma slowly put his usual clothing back on, giving her a bit of a show. Maia rolled her eyes.

"If I even wanted to stop all this, where would I begin." Guzma sighed plopping down next to her. Maia was hopeful that she could persuade him to stop, she stopped her dads from ending the world, she figured she could stop Guzma from helping a 'lunatic'.

"Well, You need to tell your grunts that you've had a… change of heart." Maia said leaning over to kiss him. She was in love with the gang leader and wanted him to be on her side. He kissed back and smiled.

"Then what?" Guzma asked.

"You'd need to open Po Town again. You could become a trial captain then." Maia said playing with his hair. Guzma loved that sound of that.

"You mean, if I opened Po Town again I could be a trial captain?" Guzma asked looking over at the chest full of Bugonium Z. Maia didn't exactly know the specificities of being a trial captain, but she was sure she could help him become one.

"You have the qualities of a great one." Maia said laying across his lap.

"Well… what about finances?" he asked growing excited. This was working a lot better than Maia had thought it would.

"There's a few strings I could pull, my dads back in Hoenn are pretty loaded. I'm sure they could partially fund this town. They're also thinking of having another HQ, not in Hoenn. I'm sure I could persuade them to move." This is where she decided to improvise, she was sure her dads wanted to expand, but she didn't know that for sure. As for funding Po Town, she'd have to talk with them for a while.

"You serious babe?" Guzma asked as she sat up agin. She looked him dead in the face.

"I'm very serious." Maia said smiling, even if she didn't know all of the logistics. He had a determined look to his sleep deprived eyes. She knew that he'd do great things. He stood up with her and unexpectedly pulled her into a firm passionate kiss. Maia was pleasantly surprised, but kissed back just as fervently. He broke the kiss for air and gave her a classic grin.

"I'm going to make the announcement to my grunts later today. You should go beat the Elite Four."

"Well, then, I'd better get going." Maia said walking out of Guzma's room and onto the roof. He followed her out.

"The next time you come to Po Town I want to take you on an exclusive tour." He said promiscuously. Maia smiled and nodded.

Guzma smirked at her as she jumped off the roof, her Charizard caught her and off she went. She had a feeling she'd see him later, she still had to stop that crazed maniac Lusamine. On the other hand Guzma really liked someone for a change; Maia had given him something that Lusamine had failed to, reliance and warmth.


	9. Maia's Alolan Team

A/N

Ok, so not a new chapter. But somewhat useful information about Maia's overpowered team.

The moves in (( )) indicate possible moves that they don't have in the duration of this story.

Politoed- lv 67 M 'Water absorb' - Jolly

Hydro pump

Surf

Psychic

Bounce

Gengar- lv 65 M 'Levitate' - Naughty

Thunder

Shadowball

Hypnosis

Nightmare

((Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb))

Gardevoir- lv 68 F 'Trace' - Docile

Psychic

Moon blast

Thunderbolt

Focus blast

Wailord- lv 66 M 'Pressure' - Modest

Surf

Waterfall

Ice Beam ((Earth quake))

Dive

Camerupt- lv 68 M 'Solid Rock' - Relaxed

Magnitude

Dig

Fissure

Flame thrower

Ariados- Lv 67 F 'Swarm' - Calm

Poison Jab

Infestation

Night Shade

((Cross Poison))


	10. Battle for the Top Spot

As Maia left she saw Guzma on the roof waving to her, she smiled to herself and made it to back to Mele Mele. it was time to face the Elite Four. As she waited on the elevator she released her Politoed to ease the tension. Maybe this elite four would prove to be an actual challenge! Maia neared the top of the hill and walked into the main room only to see Kukui waiting for her. He was anxiously shoving a green mask in his back pocket as she approached him.

"So… Are you all ready?" Maia asked trying not to draw attention to what he was doing.

"Of course! I've been ready for all time! Now, what you'll do is…"

"I know, I'll chose an elite four, beat them and continue along. I get it." Maia put a hand on her hip.

"Of course, you're a champion after all. Go get 'em" Kukui said disappearing. What a strange man, she thought to herself, then again she couldn't judge. She didn't really know what to expect, or if the room would lock if she stepped in, so she stepped into the first room first. She saw Hala and thought it would be the perfect chance to speak with him about a certain boy.

"Hello! It's good to see you after so long! My you've grown so much!"

"I'm not one of your silly apprentices Hala." Maia said readying her first Pokeball. Hala caught the mood almost immediately.

"I see. Well then, give me your all!" He sent out a Hariyama. Maia was familiar with this fighting type, she dealt with them a lot back in Hoenn.

Maia nodded and sent out Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir! Go all out! This is how we show other trainers how we feel!"

"You are correct, but why are you so upset?"

"Guzma, he's why."  
"My girl! Did he do something to you?"

Maia was ready to order the first move, but his words stopped her. She stopped and looked directly into his eyes.

"I'm going to give you exactly one turn to think about what you just said. GARDEVOIR, USE PSYCHIC!" Maia ordered with a serious look. Hala was quickly taken back by the ferocity of the attack. He recalled his fainted Pokemon and send out a Primeape, another fighting type Maia had definitely seen before. This battle would be no harder than the rest, but she wanted to beat Hala with a firm hand, she was sure he could have given Guzma the title of captain. She was confident that if a ten year old could catch the being of creation then, she could catch the Pokemon and talk to it about who gets to be captain. This time Hala caught her off guard with Primeape's high speed, he used Punishment taking about a quarter of Gardevoir's HP. Her fairy side dulled the damage of the dark attack.

"Alright Hala, have you thought?" Maia frowned.

"I have. You seem to be close to the boy. Has he told you about his past?"

"I know about it."

"I'm afraid I can only repeat what you may or may not know. The Tapu did not wish for him to become a captain, so he did not become one."

"I see. I have one more questions before I end this battle."

"End this battle? Maia, you still have to get past my other Pokemon."

"Answer my question please. Did you wish for him to be captain?" Hala sighed.

"I did."

"That's all I needed to hear. Gardevoir use Psychic."

After the battle was swiftly ended, with Maia spamming Psychic, she stepped into the second room to see Olivia; who just might be the most attractive woman in all of Alola.

"Hello! It's good to see you again, though you won't beat me as easily as you did before!~" She said striking a pose. Maia blushed and Olivia just chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Maia said flashing her a confident grin.

"I like your spunk! Let's begin shall we?"

Olivia happily opened the battle by sending out a Relicanth. A rock-water huh? Politoed should do the trick.

"Let's go Politoed!" Maia said throwing the Pokeball. Hopefully this battle would be a lot less annoying than the one with Hala. Now that she knew Hala actually cared about him and it was some annoying Pokemon preventing Guzma from achieving his dreams, she felt she had a better handle on things.

"A Politoed! What a sweetie. Alright Relicanth, use Yawn!" She asked yawning herself. Maia chuckled at how cute she was.

"That's ok Politoed! I have plenty of chesto berries for you!" Maia said as Politoed clapped.

"Use Surf! Try to knock it out!" Politoed did exactly as Maia asked and knocked out the Relicanth only to fall asleep directly after. Maia put the chesto berry in its yellow pads and it woke up with the scent. Meanwhile Olivia sent out Carbink, a rock ice type? She kept Politoed out.

"Politoed, use Hydro Pump, this is getting tiresome." Maia said yawning. Olivia frowned.

"You're awfully confident! Carbink dodge that and use Moonblast!"

Carbink took a good 45% of Politoed's damage after successfully dodging its attack.

"Politoed, keep it up! Try Surf!" Maia said determined to keep Politoed in battle for the whole battle. The attack landed and knocked Carbink out almost instantly.

"My goodness, you are strong!" Olivia said sending out the rest of her Pokemon. The battle was pretty consistent with Maia being the victor. In fact the rest her elite four challenges went smoothly, all until he came to Kukui.

"Kukui? You're the champion?"

"Indeed I am! No one else wanted that responsibility, so I took it."

"Let's get this over with, I have somewhere to be."

"With Guzma?" Kukui frowned. Rumor spread quickly on the small islands and Kukui was a great eavesdropper. Maia's heart sped up at the mention of his name.

"You have a problem with that?"

"I don't, but others might."

"My parents were both leaders of evil organizations. I can handle the media."

"What has he told you?"

"The truth."

"Guzma can't be trusted."

"Kukui, shut it. He's reforming." Maia sent out her Wailord.

"Maia! He's helping Lusamine open the dimensional portal."

"Because she's making him! After I beat you I'm going to stop her!" Kukui sent out his Lycanroc and the battle began.

"I don't want you to get hurt! Archie and Maxie would kill me."

"I don't want to hear it, Wailord, use Surf!" Maia ordered. The attack was super effective and it fainted Lycanroc quickly. Maia switched out Wailord for Camerupt. Kukui sent out his Ninetales.

"We were best friends." Kukui said looking at the ground.

"What happened?" Maia asked momentarily stopping the battle.

"After he stopped trying to achieve his dream, I left Alola to study to become a professor. We just lost touch and he's bitter about me leaving."

"Why didn't you try to talk to him?" Maia's eyes stung with sharp tears.

"He didn't want to see me, he was busy with… things." Maia sighed.

"Thank you for telling me. Now let's finish this battle."

"That's what I like to hear! Ninetales use Blizzard!" The attack was super effective and took out 80% of Camerupt's HP.

"Camerupt! Hurry and use Fissure!" Maia said using her end all move. Camerupt obeyed and Ninetales fainted. Kukui sent out a Braviary next, obviously a flying type. Maia returned her Camerupt and sent out Gengar, none of the normal type attacks would touch it! Maia smiled to herself.

"Gengar, use Thunder, we have to get going soon." Maia said as Gengar took out yet another one of Kukui's Pokemon.

"Well, it looks like the Hoenn Champion will become the newest Alolan championship too."

"What can I saw, I'm nonstop. Gengar Return! Let's go, Camerupt!" Kukui chuckled and sent out his Magnezone.

"Alright Camerupt! Here's a Full Restore, let's get this over with!"

After that, the battle was ended quickly, Maia was just too overpowered good at anticipating her opponent.

"Well, I'm off Kukui. I apologize if I came off as menacing, I just didn't know. I thought you hated Guzma along with everyone else I know."

"It's alright Maia, now go save the world!"

"Will do Kukui… I might not sleep at a Pokemon center tonight…" Maia laughed softly.

"Do what you will, just be careful." Kukui said winking. With that Maia healed her Pokemon and flew off to Aether Paradise. When she arrived she was greeted with an eccentric looking man in a lab coat.

"I'm to be your distraction! Get ready!" The man said grinning while readying a Pokeball. Maia scoffed, not really wanting to deal with whatever goons Lusamine had. She took out the uniform she stole and threw it at him, obviously catching him off guard.

"I don't care who you are, ta ta." Maia said waving at him as she walked past him and the guards. Just for insurance she released all of her Pokemon, including Wailord, and they all followed her to Lusamine's palace-like home.

Inside she saw Lusamine facing a odd looking portal with five others.

'They must be the obligatory ten year olds.' Maia thought fondly.

As she entered the room she saw Guzma looking at Lusamine with an almost murderous expression. What did she do to him. Once Maia found out, there would be no restraining her outrage.

"Hello Lusa, did ya miss me?" Maia asked masking her rage.

"YOU! I told Faba to stop you!"

"Oh, Faba? he couldn't beat me even if he wanted to." At this Guzma smirked. The only thing that Maia didn't understand was why he was still working with the woman he so despised. She would interrogate him later she was sure.

"YOU'RE NOT STOPPING ME! Guzma! Let's go!" She barked. Guzma looked at her with a conflicted expression. There was evident pain in his face. Maia noticed that his hands were red and stained with blood. What had she done to him. Guzma looked to the floor and followed her into the portal. Maia grit her teeth and ran to try to catch him.

"GUZMA!" She called out. Time seemed to slow as she tried to leap into the portal. She was only seconds late and she fell to the floor as the portal zipped shut.

"It's ok, we're going to get them both back." A young boy said cheerfully. He was the cutest thing, and optimism was something Maia definitely needed.

"Thank you… but how are we going to open the portal?"

"Me and Lillie have a plan for that." The blonde one said crossing his arms. He had such a serious look on his face.

"First of all, what're your names?"

"My name's Hau! It's nice to meet you!" One of the boys said smiling.

"My name is Lillie, hello." One dressed in all white said, she clung to a duffle bag.

"And my name is Gladion. If you get in our way I'll blame you." The strict one said looking away. Maia sighed.

"I could beat all four of you in a battle with how angry I am. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"What's your name miss?" Hau asked looking up at her.

"My name's Maia. Now let's do this."


	11. Stopping the Ho Lusamine

"Follow me and Moon to the altar so we can call the legendary Pokemon." Lillie said. Moon, the girl who had a completely blank expression. She was a little creepy, but cute in a way.

"Alright." Maia said getting out her ride pager. She swiped it from one of the aether foundation members when she attended the assembly. Maia wasn't as innocent as one might think. As they made their way to the altar, a heavy silence filled the air. The moon was high in the sky shining on the Charizard's scales, Maia sighed thought about Guzma and if he was ok. He looked awful when she saw him last. The things she thought about doing to Lusamine for hurting him, if she was correct karma would do a fine job on her, though she could never be sure. As they flew through the sky Maia saw all kinds of bird Pokemon travel alongside them. Pelipper, Wingull, Braviary, Mandibuzz. The sky was rich with Pokemon that evening. As Maia brought her gaze away from the birds, Lillie dove on her Charizard signalling they arrived. Maia's Charizard set her down gently and took off again in search of it's next client. Maia walked with Moon and Lillie to the altar. She watched them try to summon the Legendary Pokemon. In the end she wasn't really surprised that Cosmog was in fact the Legendary Pokemon. As cool as it was, Guzma needed saving. Once Lillie and Moon opened the portal Maia stepped in defensively holding Politoed's Pokeball. Lillie and Moon went off together probably to look for Lusamine, Maia told them she'd catch up later. She started waking around taking in the odd surrealist vibes this place was giving off. She released Politoed to walk with her and after a while of exploring she saw Guzma being absorbed into a angelic looking jelly fish.

"GUZMA!" Maia called out running over to him. The beast like thing that was absorbing him glowed with an eerie light as it did its nasty work.

"M-Maia." Guzma feebly called out. Maia's instincts kicked in and grabbed Guzma's arm pulling him as hard as she could. The beast turned its attention to her and tried to latch on. Politoed protected her by blasting its tentacles away with Hydro Pump. Guzma was almost nearly enveloped by the creature when Maia managed to pull him out. When she did he was barely conscious.

"Guzma! Stay with me!" She called out. She released her Pokemon to fend off the other beasts that slowly surrounded them. Wailord was probably the most help in being an impenetrable barrier. After a while he returned to some of his senses. He seemed very shaken and it pained Maia to see him like that. Her fearless and strong boss of an evil organization was in such a vulnerable state, and all because of one abusive woman. In the middle of her fuming Guzma fully opened his eyes. Maia had placed his head in her lap and laid his body gently on the ground.

"I'm still here."

"Arceus."

"It's nice to see that not everyone on this earth is shit faced scum." he said reaching up to touch Maia's face. A single tear made its way down Maia's face.

"That woman is as good as dead Guzma."

"Don't do anything stupid, I'm the one who commits the felonies, not you."

"Do you know what she did to you?"

"Yeah, but she's not right in the head. It's a little easier to understand why she's been so damn awful."

"Disability does not excuse abuse! Guzma I want her in jail to rot."

"It's alright babe. I learned something while that jelly shit was absorbing me." Guzma propped himself up on his elbows still looking up at Maia.

"And what was that?"

"I'm my own self and I shouldn't rely on ass holes like Lusamine. She's not worth your anger."

"I'm…"

"I finally also learned that I love you."

"Guzma. I…"  
"Shut up…" he whispered to her as he leaned up to kiss her, his breath smelling of Tapu Cocoa. Maia brought him closer to her and they stayed locked in an embrace until a huge sound was heard. Maia pulled away fast and Guzma looked slightly disappointed.

"Guzma, this can wait. What if Lillie and Moon are in trouble?"

"I doubt it, that Moon kid is seriously strong."

"Come on Guzma we need to check on them, they're our only way out anyways. Can you get up?" Guzma sighed.

"Yeah, I think so." He said shakily standing. Maia helps him as she has Gardevoir support his other side.

As they staggered towards the sound the air becomes more tense. The atmosphere seems darker and more threatening.

"I love you too." Maia whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Guzma smiled softly at this and leaned over to kiss her.

"You're too good for me."

"You deserve the world Guzma."

"You're my world then." Guzma said grinning tiredly. Maia smiled back as warmly as she could. This place had a weird draining aura to it as well. When they finally reached Lusamine she was transformed into this awful looking beast, seemingly merged with one of the jellyfish-like Pokemon. Maia saw Moon desperately battling Lusamine's Pokemon. She needed some help!

"Guzma. I'm going to help Moon! Can your Golisopod help you out?" Maia asked calling Politoed to her.

"Yeah. Good luck with that crazy ho." Guzma said releasing his infamous partner.

"Alright, let's do this. Moon! I'm hear to help!"

The girl just nodded giving her Pokemon a full restore. She might have been strong, but her strength came no-where close to Maia's. Lusamine saw Maia join the fight and screeched in an awful voice. That not so pocket monster must have really destroyed her mind.

"YoU aWFuL CHiLdrEN, YOu'RE wRecKinG My pLAnS"

Maia and Moon quickly took her Pokemon out working as a team. One by one her Pokemon fell and the look on Lusamine's face transformed from rage to fear.

"N-No! Stop! Nihilego stop them!" She called out to the Pokemon. The Pokemon was forced a part from her leaving her nearly unconscious, even they didn't want to be with her. She felt awful for Lillie who was raised by a monster like her. That thought only brought up Guzma's awful parents. There was a theme with terrible parents in this region, Maia found this quite odd. Lillie ran up to her mother cradling her in her arms. She was still breathing, and looked almost peaceful. Maia heard her tell Lillie that she was beautiful before passing out. She supposed she understood that it wasn't everyday that someone was possessed by an evil Jelly Fish Pokemon. Eventually everyone returned to the normal world with the power of Nebby. Guzma and Maia walked hand in hand with each other to the Pokemon center to stay the night. After they took showers they sat on the bed holding each other.

"It's probably not the best time to tell you this, but I disbanded team Skull."

"I'm so happy that you did Guzma, but what about everyone your team cared for?"

"They'll be ok. I'm thinking about re-opening the city somehow. It'd be my probation sentence from good 'ol Nanu."

"As long as you're happy." Maia said kissing him sweetly.

"I'll be happy as long as I can see you everyday."

"Well I'm not disappearing anytime soon." Maia said embracing the former boss. The pair stayed like that until their legs grew weak from standing. It started to get cool in the Alola evening and Guzma asked if Maia wanted to stay with him for the night at his small motel. She agreed of course and the pair fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
